left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Witch
The Witch is the only special Infected that is not controllable by players, as it was deemed "potentially too dangerous." It is passive upon discovery by the Survivors, but reacts with hostility to flashlight beams, physical contact, nearby Survivors, and gunfire in the vicinity. The Witch is able to down a Survivor in one hit, making them one of the most dangerous of the Infected. A Witch has a resemblance to an average female Infected, but is found slumped on the ground and sobbing instead of standing or wandering around. Its crying can be heard long before it can be seen, which gives the players a chance to avoid or attack it. If it detects a Survivor, it screams wildly and attempts to attack the player who disturbed her first. After an initial knockdown punch, it will resort to regular attacks until the knockdown punch is recharged. During these attacks it slashes so viciously that the Survivor's blood spatters all over the adjacent area. The Witch appears in all difficulty levels, but will only down a player before slashing at them on the ground on easy to advanced difficulty. The Witch is able to kill a player in one hit on expert. After killing a player, the Witch begins to run around and scream. It still attacks any players in her way and cause Survivors to stumble if it runs into them. It can get away from Survivors, at which point she disappears. It is a widely-held belief that it is never, ever worth it to start a fight with a Witch. That said, everyone has fought one. The Director seems to like putting them in the way, particularly at the bottoms of ladders, or in front of an invitingly open door to a safe house, and realistically every group of Survivors finds they absolutely must come into conflict with the Witch. Extent of Mutations The Witch has been heavily mutated by this strain of the Infection. Though resembling a typical female infected, it has gained a massive increase in strength, though this is not visible via muscle growth. Its fingers have developed sharp claws, making its hits even more deadly. It is known to cry when not aware of the survivors, though it is unknown whether this is due to emotions or as a trap to attract them. Though its mentality is similar to that of the typical infected, it's not distracted by such things as the flashing lights of pipe bombs nor is it apparently attracted by such things as car alarms going off, although such things as these will cause it to become aware of the survivors' presence. Achievements Survivors ; Cr0wnd : Kill a Witch with a single head shot. ; Do Not Disturb : Sneak past all Witches in a campaign without disturbing one. ; Witch Hunter : Kill a Witch without any Survivor taking damage from her. ; Burn the Witch : Light a Witch on fire with a Molotov. (Fuel bottles do not work) Infected None Trivia *You can kill a Witch by closing a door on her. *Witches have a quite a long reach due to their long arms and claws that have been known to incapacitate survivors in mid-air leaving them flying through the air on their back until they land. This can cause witch victims to find themselves incapacitated in hard to reach areas unable to be picked by fellow survivors. * Witches occasionally glitch and freeze on ladders; if she incapacitates a Survivor on a ladder, she will climb down to attack them on the ground, but may freeze and not be able to move off the ladder for the aforementioned reason, setting up an easy 'Cr0wnd' Achievement * Music Cue: The Witch Category:The Infected